Unwanted Gifts
by Anna Valerious
Summary: I'm not good at summaries.. just another AmonRobin fanfic read it to find out more
1. Unknown Witch

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic in a while. I hope it stays somewhat true to the actually characters from WHR. It's an Amon/Robin fanfic. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Witch Hunter Robin:  
  
Chapter 1: The Unknown Witch  
  
Robin was desperately trying to keep up with Amon to catch the witch. It had been a mere few weeks and they had finally caught up with him. _It was a good thing to_, Robin thought; _I just hope our plan will work...  
_  
Back to a couple weeks ago  
  
The members of the STN-J sat around the briefing room listening to Michael talk about the witch. "His name is Tomoko Matsuo, age sixty-four, retired. Apparently he lived in Japan for a while till unexplainable murders were happening in his apartment house. Before the police could question him, he left for America." Sakaki looked at the photos of the man on the screen and looked puzzled. "Hey Michael, why do these photo's of the guy not look a like," he said. "Oh I forget about that," Michael said, "he got surgery on his face so no one would recognize him when he returned, and that he wouldn't be caught doing the same thing again."  
  
Bored, Dojima asked, "Don't you think that's a little odd? I mean why come back here again when he knows we will catch him?" Michael just shrugged. Amon started speaking in the same emotionless tone he always used, "It does not matter. He is a witch therefore we hunt him." He then stood up and left followed by Robin who ran to catch up.  
  
"Michael," Amon spoke to the communicator, "were is Tomoko hiding out?" "His location is in the run down apartment buildings down by the old part of town. I'm trying to find his room number... HA! Got it! Its B6 level two." Amon nodded and turned the communicator off and resumed his emotionless stare.  
  
Robin looked over to Amon, he didn't appear like he wanted to talk, but the silence always got to her. "Amon..." she whispered softly, she wasn't sure if he had heard, but he had. He glanced at her, "what is it?" Robin just stared at his eyes. They were always unreadable, even when fighting a witch they were still bare of feelings, and yet Robin couldn't help but care deeply for this mysterious man that was her partner. He always seems to know things about her, while she barely knew anything about him.  
  
Sometimes Robin just wished she could get to know him better. "Robin?" Robin lightly blushed and quickly looked out the window. _I didn't realize I was staring at him the whole time,_ she thought. Amon didn't say anything as his focus was once again on the road, but that didn't stop him from thinking. _That look that Robin was giving me was filled with so many different emotions, but there was one that stood out the most. No,_ he thought, _she couldn't..._ Amon glanced back at her and then looked away as quickly as he had looked. _It doesn't matter,_ his mind shouted mentally to himself, _though deep down he knew it was true. Why do these things always have to be so complex,_ he wondered._ If only he understood Robin better maybe... No!_ he immediately thought. _Besides we are hunting a witch right now. I'll think about this later._ Pushing these thoughts aside Amon once again stared out waiting for the witch to appear.  
  
Little did Amon and Robin know a certain witch had been spying on them prying into their minds. He grinned as a brilliant idea came to his mind. "So they both wish to know one another better than?" He smiled showing his unhealthy crooked teeth, "than that is what I shall give them..."

So how was it? Point out anyting you would like to share. I would like to improve it anyway I can. Review if you would like...


	2. Confusion

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I'll try an update more often. Oh and I know I didn't write anything for Karasuma, but she is in this chapter. Anyways on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
Amon and Robin slowly made there way to the witch's room. They both stopped at the corner of the hallway. "Sakai and Karasuma are guarding the back end of the building. That leaves you two to get the witch," Michael said. Amon nodded, as he glanced at Robin who was putting on her glasses.. "You ready" he asked. She nodded her head as he turned and ran to room B6. He kicked the door down got his gun out and slowly went inside. The room was eerier. The windows were mostly not really windows at all, the furniture was rotted and smelled mostly of vomit and alcohol, and the walls either had holes in them or were black as if they had been burned.  
  
Robin made a face at the sight and smell of the room. How could anyone live in such a place? Robin stayed at the doorway as Amon went to check the rest of the room. He slowly walked to the bathroom door and opened it ready to shoot. Only to be disgusted with a foul smell in the air. The mirror had been broken. Pieces of the mirror lay in the sink were the small hint of dry blood could be seen. The walls in the bathroom were rusted, but the foul smell appeared to linger in the bath tube. Amon slowly reached for the bathroom curtain, ready his gun, and quickly pulled the curtain.  
  
A mixture of shock, disgust, and horror was the exact look on his face. There laying in the bath tube were countless decayed bodies. They looked like mummies when you finally see them unwrapped. What would a witch being doing with bodies? Robin finally got fed up by waiting at the door went looking for Amon. She found him in the bathroom he seemed to be staring at something. "Amon what are you..." Robin stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the sight of bodies just lying there.  
  
The sight and smell of it all made Robin want to gag. She wanted to turn away but her eyes seemed to be fixed on the bodies. Amon glanced at Robin, her face had paled greatly as if she had gotten the flu. "Robin it would be best if you went back by guarding the door, " Amon said with a small hint of concern. Robin just nodded as she was grateful to finally get out of the room. As she headed back Robin noticed that the door was back up. She quickly looked around but it was difficult as there was barely any light in the room since the sun had gone down.  
  
The next thing Robin knew was that she got slammed against the wall by some unseen force. Amon had heard her as he quickly came out his gun at the ready only to find no one there. Cautious he walked over to Robin, but when he bent down to check on her he felt the same force as Robin and got his head slammed into the wall. Amon was on the verge of unconscious, he tried to lift his gun but it was useless. What the hell is going on? Amon finally slept into unconscious. As a shadowy figure from the dark emerge. He looked at the two unconscious forms and smiled evilly. They will figure it out soon enough...  
  
So how was it? I promise I'll try and write more soon! Reviews are most welcome! Oh and if you are a fan of Witch Hunter Robin than you should go read One Screwed Up Story by Defective Cat57 and I its posted under her name. 


	3. Witch’s True Power

Yay! Some people actually like my story! To show you how happy I am I wrote another chappie =D. Oh and if any of you have any good idea's for a title feel free to tell me. I'll also try to make my chapters longer.  
  
Chapter 3: Witch's True Power  
  
Amon heads pounding rapidly as if he just had gotten the worst hangover ever. He slowly open his eyes and tried to see were he was but darkness was all he could see. Amon tried to move but found himself tightly tied. He tilted his head back and could make out that the person was Robin. "Robin are you alright?" No response. Amon nudge her hoping that would be enough to bring her back to a conscious state. A low moan came out as Robin slowly came back to consciousness.  
  
Deep green eyes looked up to Amon's black ones. (They are black aren't they? Or are they brown..er..oh well I say there black. Hehe..) "Amon what is going on? Where are we," Robin asked tiredly. "I don't know. The witch must have brought us here. It appears to be the basement of the apartment building," he said. "Right you are witch hunter." Amon and Robin both turned there heads in the direction of the unseen voice. A click was heard and a small light bulb lit up, giving Amon and Robin enough light to see the witch.  
  
He looked nothing like either of the pictures they had been shown earlier at the STN-J. His clothes looked old and worn, his shoes were basically just the soles of what remained, his skin look oily and dirtily as if he hadn't bathed in weeks, His hair was the same as his skin oily and dirty, and when he smiled they showed unhealthy teeth which probably had not been brushed in a long time. Amon's eyes harden on him, the witch noticed this and smiled slightly. "Yes I can see that you have a great deal of hate towards us witch's don't you Amon?" Amon was silent for a moment and then spoke coldly back, "It is of no consider to you, you're a witch and that's all I need to know."  
  
Matsuo laughed (I finally used his actually name lol), but then his eyes darken and turned cold one to rival Amon's own stare. Robin didn't know whether she should say something or let them continue there staring contest. "Why did you bring us down here, when you clearly could have run away," Robin asked. The truth was she really wanted to know why, and why he was able to knock her and Amon out without them not being able to fight back.  
  
Matsuo finally ended his stare contest with Amon and turned his attention to Robin. "Ahh.. I knew you would be getting to that question my dear." Robin bit her tongue from making a comment about that. "You both come from the STN-J and some of us older witch's know of you. So of course you would think you won't have trouble with me, since you asumme to already know what my power is. Don't you? "  
  
Amon had a bad feeling that something about his powers were different. He glanced over at Robin and the same thing appeared to be going throw her mind as well as she paled greatly. Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything Mastuo started to continue. "You see that is just one of my powers. I have the ability to drain other witch's powers and thus I get them, but unfortunately they tend to end up like mummies if you will. You both already know what I did with them. " A look of shock and disgusted was on both Amon and Robin's faces. An evil and cockily smiled appeared on the witch's face.  
  
"So you see my poor ill willed witch hunters, how can you fight a witch when you don't even know what other powers I may have?" "You could just be lying, how do we know that," Amon asked. Mastuo smiled again. "Have you not seen what you two are tied up with," he asked. Amon and Robin both looked it was plain old rope. "I could burn right through this," Robin said. "That you could my dear, why don't you go ahead and try?" Robin didn't like the way he said that, he was hiding something. This should be easy enough its just rope after all. Robin tried to burn it but nothing happened. She tried again and again but nothing happened. What?! Why aren't my powers working?  
  
Robin looked at Mastuo he was smiling happily to know that he was right.  
  
"You want to know what happened to your power my dear. I'll show you..." Mastuo eyes looked at the rope and in a blink it was on fire! Robin's eyes widen in horror. "I think I know what your next question is going to be. How can I do that without you becoming a mummy like the rest? I'll tell you. I only took a small sample out of you my dear, but for a small sample it could be days before you can use your craft again." A vicious smile was plastered on his face.  
  
Robin couldn't believe it, so many thoughts were running about it made her head hurt. Amon just stared at the witch. For the first time in his life Amon had no idea what he should do. I don't have my gun, Robin doesn't have her powers, damn it! What now?!  
  
Dun dun dun!! That's the end of chapter 3! The next chapter should be up someday this week. Hope you liked! 


	4. Unwanted Gifts

I finally thought of a good title for this story! What do you guys think? Does it match well? Enjoy next chappie!   
  
**Chapter 4: Unwanted Gifts**  
  
Matsuo was highly amused at Amon and Robin. He didn't have to bother reading their minds because the looks on there faces told him enough. Amon looked deep in thought as if he was trying to figure out what they were going to do, and Robin still looked shock that she couldn't use her craft. _Ah.. how indeed I love my power, and the fun is only beginning! _

Amon and Robin both suddenly turned their attention to Matsuo as he once again began to speak. "Now that is out of the way time to do what I have been planning on." Matsuo slowly began to walk over toward them. Amon then realizing that the rope that Matsuo had burnt off wasn't keeping him and Robin tied up, he stood up followed by Robin. Matsuo stopped a few feet away from them. "So what do you think you can do? You have no weapons, or craft to use. You are just normal people now."

Robin bit her lip, she had no idea what to do, without her craft was useless just like he said. In a flash Matsuo was in front on them. "Since you two both want to get to know each other more, I thought I give you both a gift." He quickly lifted his hands and placed them on Amon's and Robin's forehead. A second later a shockwave of pain came rushing out and into their bodies.

Robin and Amon both fell to the ground. Pain surge throughout there bodies. The pain quickly rushed from Robin's head to her entire body. She could barely make out Matsuo who was seemed to be saying "enjoy your gifts" and then all of a suddenly he disappeared. Robin's hands soon turned into fists as it felt like her whole body was splitting half. The last thing she heard before spilling into unconscious was a faint sound of familiar voices rushing toward her and Amon.

Robin let out a low moan as she slowly started to open her eyes. The room was so bright that it took her a while to make her eyes adjust. After that she slowly sat up in the bed wondering where she was. Robin looked around and saw that she was alone in the room. _What am I doing here? Oh I remember now... That witch Matsuo he put his hand on my head and then I blacked out. I wonder what he did to us. I don't feel any different.. Do I? _

Robin didn't have any more time to ponder these questions as the door to the room suddenly opened. She looked up only to see a doctor standing in the doorway. "You finally have woken up young lady. I will go and tell your friends that they can come see you now." With that said the doctor quickly left and a few seconds later in came Karasuma and Sakaki. "Hey there little Robin glad to see you finally up," Sakaki said. Robin just nodded and slightly smiled.

"So what happened to you two down there? Sakaki and I were told by Michael that you two had not reported in for an hour , and we went looking for you two only to find that you both were knocked out in the basement." Robin looked at Karasuma surprised. "You mean Amon hasn't woken up and told you yet," she asked. Sakaki shook his head, "No he is still out he should be waking up soon though." "Oh I see..." "Yeah.. so tell us Robin what exactly happened down there," he asked.

Robin started to explain to them about Matsuo that he had knocked them out and they where tied up down in the basement, and that Matsuo real power was the power to adsorb other witches powers. When Robin got to the part where he had taken a sample of her craft and said that she wouldn't be able to use it for perhaps days that's when Karasuma stopped her. "You really can't use your craft?" "No I can't," Robin said. "Have you tried?" Robin nodded sadly as she started to continue. She finally told them about the part were Matsuo had placed his hands on her and Amon's foreheads and that caused them to black out from the pain.

Karasuma and Sakaki were both silent for a long moment. Till Karasuma finally asked, "Robin do you feel any difference since that happened?" Robin thought about the question. I_ don't know. Should I feel any different?, I can feel that there is something different...but what exactly is it?_ "No I don't feel anything different," she lied. Karasuma nodded, "Well, we better be heading back to the STN-J. We'll come back tomorrow to pick you guys up. "They both got up and left leaving Robin alone to ponder her thoughts.

Robin sighed sadly as she laid back down on the bed. I_ wonder if Amon feels any different. I wish I could go ask him, but the doctors wouldn't approve if I left my room._ Robin was just about to fall asleep went the door to her room opened. She sat up in the bed to see who it was and was surprised it see that it was Amon. _Is it just me or does Amon look a pale?_ "Amon are you alright," she asked. Amon looked at her, and Robin saw that he looked deeply confused.

"Amon..." He blinked and then seemed to appear like his regular slef. "Robin, do you feel any different since Matsuo attacked you?" She bit her lip, and looked out the window. _I can't lie to him. I better tell him.._ "I'm not sure. I feel like something is different, but I just can't seem to firgure out what it is." He nodded his head. _It would appear that he did indeed transfer some power to Robin and I. _Robin blinked as she looked at Amon. "Amon did you just say something?" He looked at her, "no why?" "I thought I heard you say something about Matsuo transferring some power to you and I."

Amon's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Robin tell what I'm thinking right now." "Your wondering why you can't read my mind as well." He shook his head, "it seems that you have the ability to read minds like he could." "No, I don't think so. Karasuma and Sakaki were here not to long ago and I didn't hear there thoughts, only yours just now." There was a long moment of silence in room. Seeing that Amon was going to ask anything else, Robin decided that she would. "What about you?"

Another moment of silence came. _Hmm.. maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask..._ Amon mind was spinning with all the things that had happened to him and Robin in such a short amount of time. _I don't know, what that witch did to me, but I feel so confused. I never get confused. So why do I feel like that? Its been so long since I have felt anything at all.. but I know I would never be confused.. Unless.. oh no..._ Amon looked at Robin and finally spoke, "Robin tell me something. Are you feeling very confused at the moment?"

Robin blinked her eyes in surprise. "Yes, I do, but how did you know?" Although she had a pretty good idea of what it maybe. Amon cursed mentally as he answered back, "I knew because I could feel you being confused..." _Damn it.. of the powers that witch had to give me. It just had to be able feelings._ There was yet again another long pause. Till Amon walked over toward the door and looked back to Robin, "Come on. Where going back to the STN now." With that said he left followed by Robin who ran to catch up to him. Somewhere in a dark room a man's firgure can be seen smiling. "It has already begun..."

Well that all! How do you like Robin's and Amon's so called gifts? Review if you would like I will try to get in a chapter or two before Monday.


	5. Doesn't Make Any Sense

Sorry I didn't go into much detail about their gifts. I'll explain it more in this one. Also school starts tomorrow for me (oh the joy T.T) so I'll probably only be able to write a chapter a week.

_**Chapter 5: Doesn't Make Any Sense **_

Michael was typing away on his computer when suddenly Robin and Amon appeared. "Hey what are you guys back so early? Sakaki told me that he and Miss Karasuma were picking you guys up tomorrow." "Michael I need you to locate Mastuo," Amon said. Michael looked somewhat surprised. "But Amon shouldn't you wait for Miss Karasuma and Sakaki before you try to hunt him again?" Amon stared coldly at Michael, who seemed to get the message that he better do it or else.

Robin was grateful that Michael didn't ask anymore questions. She had enough on her mind already. _Can I really read people's minds? _Robin looked at Michael to see if she could hear any thoughts, but all she heard was the sound of him typing madly away. _That's strange.. maybe Amon's the only one I can read. _She looked over at him, and tried to see what he was thinking. Robin's eyes widen in amazement. _I can! He's wondering about were Mastuo could be hiding! I don't understand why that witch would give me the power to only read his mind. _Robin let out a sigh, _I think to much..._ She got up and went to go get some coffee.

Amon watched as Robin walked away to get some coffee. _She's feeling uneasy.. Why on earth would that witch give us these powers? They don't make any sense. Why does he want Robin to only be able to read my mind? Why did he give me the ability to feel exactly what she is feeling? Perhaps this is a trap of some sort. Hopefully the answers will come soon.. _

I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter . . I'll post another chapter this coming weekend, and it will be longer. I hope this chapter wasn't so confusing.

****


	6. Questions

Hehe... I'm happy that some people are still reading this story. School is such a pain! I'm sorry I wasn't able to write the next chapter on here last weekend, but I am now! Anyways I'm sure you guys are wanting to read the next chappie so I'd best stop talking. :p

_**Chapter 6: Questions**_

An hour or two later Michael sighed in frustration. "Damn it. That witch is hiding his trail even to good for me!" Robin looked at Michael and felt sorry for him. She knew it always pissed him off when ever he couldn't hack or get information about someone or something. Amon stood up and walked over to Michael. "Michael keep trying, contact me if you find anything." With out another word he started walking toward the elevator, but then turned around and quickly glanced at Robin and then resumed his walk to the elevator. Robin said a quick "goodbye' to Michael and walked over to where she knew Amon was waiting.

The ride down was silent as always, as they reached the 1st floor the doors open and they walked out towards Amon's car. Robin looked over to Amon and couldn't help but ask, "where are we going?" "Harry's," was his only reply. Robin was glad that they were going there, Harry's always seemed peaceful and clam, almost like the church she went to not long ago. As Robin and Amon walked in the door Harry smiled at them as he welcomed them and started to make their usually drinks.

A few minutes later he sat the drinks down and then walked off to make them something to eat. Robin looked up to Amon he just seemed to be staring blankly at the drink, apparently deep in thought. Robin knew it was wrong to pier, but the chance to actually know what was going on through Amon's mind was to tempting. Suddenly Amon's thoughts flowed through out her mind. _And I thought I think to much! Amon thinks so much I can hardly understand them!_ Robin closed her eyes to try and see if she could understand them better.

_Let's see... he seems to be mostly thinking about Mastuo and were he could be, and about his powers. He also seems to despite the so called gift that witch give him. I don't balme him, he must hate the fact that I can read his mind without him seeming to know or else he would have said something by now. This is wrong I know better then this. _Just when Robin was about to stop reading his mind thoughts of her popped into his mind. Robin was greatly suspired. _Amon is thinking about me? Why? _

Robin wondered whether or not she should see what he is thinking. _It's not like he'll ever know.. _Deciding that she would, Robin carefully started to read his mind. _He is worried about me? Why would he be? Its about my powers, he is worried that they won't come back and that I'll be stuck with the power to read his mind. Oh my! Amon is actually afraid about that! He thinks that if that's true then that will be the same with him. Does feeling the same thing as another plague him so? I wonder why. I better stop while I'm ahead. This is just to much, and I think I'm starting to get a headache from it. _

Just when Robin stopped reading his mind, Harry came back with some food for them. Robin smiled up at him and said thank you, greatly to have so food since it had been a long time since she had eaten. Amon and Robin remained silent for the rest of the night. The communicator lay silent, much to Amon's distaste. "Amon you know that if Michael finds anything he will tell you," Robin said seeing the look. He seemly nodded his head as they both walked out and got back into the car.

Yet again more silence came. Robin looked at the window watching people walk by and the bright lights of the city. As they came to a stop light Robin saw what appeared to be a couple walking hand in hand smiling happily at each other. For some reason this sadden Robin. _Why does that couple make me feel so sad and alone? Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I'm missing something special in my life? _Amon glanced at Robin, he could feel her loneliness, and for some reason that bothered him.

_I won't blame Robin for feeling that why. She is still a young girl after all. No.. she isn't a girl she is starting to become her own woman. Perhaps if she wasn't suppose to be born to be a craft user, then maybe she would be like that couple she is staring at.._ As the light turned green and the car started to speed away, the empty feeling inside Robin's heart didn't go away.

As they finally neared Robin's apartment complex,and she got ready to leave Amon steadily spoke to her, "I'll contact you if Michael gets any leads." With that he quickly drove off leaving Robin there. Sighing she slowly went up the stairs and into her's and Tuoko's room. She looked down to see Tuoko's shoes already there, and tried to be quiet the best she could as to not awake her. Deciding to take a quick bath she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. After an hour passed by, and tired but clean room slowly made it to her room.

As she laid down her clothes on a chair and climbed into bed the thoughts of the day events were still heavy in her mind. _I can't believe so many things could happen in one whole day. I really do think to much, but that's a bad habit of mine I suppose. _A few minutes later, sleep finally seemed to come to Robin, and the last thing on her mind before she gave in was what where they going to do when they finally did catch up to Matuso..

Yay! And so ends yet another chappie. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh I have some bad new for those of you who have read One Screwed Up Story by Defective Cat57 and I it was sadly taken down =(. But fear not! You can still go read it! Just go to Kid's name and click on the website seen and it will take you to the message board that it is posted on. Oh and I can't really say when I'll be able to post again. School makes everything so unsure. But I hope to post next weekend or the weekend after that. So stay tuned!

****


	7. A Trap?

Hello everyone! So glad that this weekend was three days, all thanks to Labor Day! I actually got some sleep! Lol, and I wrote another chappie for all of you guys. Hope you like!

_**Chapter 7: A trap? **_

Tired green eyes slowly opened, and a body slightly turned over to pick up the communicator that was ringing. Robin turned it on to hear Michael at the end of the line, "Sorry to wake you up Robin, but you need to come to the STN-J building in about thirty minutes. I think I finally have a lead on Matsuo." Robin just nodded, to tired to answer him back. She turned to look at the clock to see when she should start getting ready only to widen her eyes at the time of the clock. _Its only 5:00am?! I just went to bed an hour or so ago... I may be acting selfish I know we must capture the witches, but still a girl still has to have her sleep! _

Sighing sadly, Robin slowly got up and put her clothes on, and then went to go make herself a very strong cup of coffee. As she slowly sipped her coffee, thoughts of the pervious day came back to her. She remembered going to STN while in vain Michael hadn't been able to find Mastuo at the time, and having a late dinner at Harry's and eating with Amon of all people. When she remembered the happy looking couple at the stop light, her face sadden. _Why does that affect me so? Why do I suddenly feel so alone? I never felt this way before. Perhaps, it's a side effect of the power that Mastuo gave me. Yes that has to be it. _Though deep in the back of Robin's mind, she knew that wasn't the truth.

After finishing her coffee, Robin looked at the clock to see she only had fifteen minutes to get to the STN-J. Quickly writing a note to Tuoko, saying that she had gone to work early, and probably wouldn't be coming back till late again that night, she then rushed to the door and got a cab to take her there. Robin got there just in time as she walked in and sat down in the briefing room. She looked over to see Dojuma fast asleep, and across from her Sakaki looked like he was about to do the same. Surprisingly, Karasuma and Amon looked like they always did, wide away and ready to go whenever they were needed to. _Don't those two ever need sleep? Wish I could be like that with only one peaceful hour of sleep... _

Suddenly Michael came in he looked about ready to burst out all the information that he had just found out. _He always does pride himself a little to much about being able to hack into anything, _Robin thought.Michael not being able to wait any longer, suddenly started talking quiet fast, "After the incident dealing with Robin and Amon I have been working on finding were Mastuo could be hiding out at. At first I couldn't find anything, he had a pretty good firewall blocking me from finding out. It took me a while, but I finally was able to get in an catch a lead to him." Everyone just looked at Micahel with the same looks on there faces(even Amon! hehe) that said 'will you please just shut up and tell us already.' _Gee.. Aren't we the cheerer bunch of people this morning_, Michael thought.

Trying to ignore the tired looks of the members of the STN, Michael started to continue speaking at a slower pace, "As I was saying, I was able to hack into his data base, and find out where he was last located. Apparently he had gone to the airport late last night to book a flight a few days from now. I don't think he is actually planning on leaving just yet." Amon nodded his head, "more than likely the witch is planning a trap for us." Sakaki finally seemed to have gotten over his sleepy like state and started speaking, "but Amon I don't think its wise for you and little Robin here to be facing him, after the incident. We still don't know what he really did to you too." Robin was slightly surprised, _Amon didn't tell them about the powers? Why would he do that? He usually reports in anything that happens. _

Amon remained silent for a moment before answering coldly back, "What the witch did will not effect us going after him." Sakaki bit his lip to keep himself from asking further into the matter, clearly seeing that Amon didn't want to talk about it. Seeing that he wouldn't ask anything more about the subject Amon turned his attention to Michael, "Micahel have you been able to locate the plane that the witch is supposedly boarding?" "Not quite, I should be able to figure it out in a mere hour or so." A loud yawn was suddenly heard as everyone eyed the now awake Dojuma. She blinked in surprise to see them all just staring at her. "What? Did I miss something?" Sakaki just rolled his eyes and seemed to have murmured something along the lines of 'what a slacker'.

After the meeting in the brief room Michael quickly went to work at his computer, while the others decided to go to Harry's. Harry looked up from his cleaning to see all but to familiar faces walk through the door. "Hello everyone, I assume I shall be preparing the usually for you all?" Everyone just nodded apparently to tired to actually speak. Robin was grateful when Harry returned a few minutes later with a hot strong cup of coffee for them. "I still don't see why we had to get up so early," Dojuma wined. Sakaki let out a sigh, "quit your complaining, were all feeling the same thing, but its part of the job." Dojuma only reply back was a 'humph.'

After a lot of cups of coffee and food, the members of the STN slowly made there way back, hoping Michael would have found out by now. Michael was so focused on the computer he didn't notice that everyone had finally come back. "Michael," Amon said finally breaking Michael's trance from the computer. He seemed a little bit embarrassed, "Oh hey guys I didn't hear you come back." "Where you able to find out what flight that Mastuo will be boarding," Karasuma asked. He nodded his head proudly, "Sure did. He is planning on taking the last available flight time for America. Probably wanting to give us more time in making sure we would find him."

Robin couldn't help but ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue,  
"But I thought that we couldn't go after a witch in front of civilizes?" "Which is exactly why he picked such a public place, though I doubt he would hesitate to attack them," Amon said. Robin just gave a simple 'oh' and then was silent for the rest of the time. After finding out what flight he was boarding and where, Amon thought it was best if everyone went and got some sleep, while he went to go check the airport they would be visiting in a few days. As Robin watched Amon walk to his car, something a nagging little voice inside her head told her to go with him. Robin was puzzled by this suddenly thought, but decided to follow it and so she walked to Amon's car and opened the door and sat down.

Amon only gave her a quick glance, before turning the key and slowly driving off to the airport. A familiar lone figure in a dark room smiled manically. _Yes, _He thought, _They are placing nicely into my trap. Oh I can hardly wait for the fun to begin! _

And so ends another chapter! I hope that I'll be able to get in another this coming weekend. Let's hope so!

****


	8. Airport

Since school wasn't that much of a pain today, and I wasn't so swamped with homework, I was able to write another chapter. Aren't you guys lucky that I felt like writing? ;p

_**Chapter 8: Airport **_

After a few silent minutes went by Amon asked Robin why she came along with him. _What should I say? That a voice inside my head was telling me to come with him? I don't think so.. _"I thought I would be of some company to you. Besides, she smiled slightly, I drank a lot of coffee at Harry's anyway so I doubt I could get any rest." Amon eyed her for a split second, almost as if he actually knew that she was lying, but he never said anything about it. The remaining of the ride to the airport was to no ones surprise silent.

Finally after a good long hour in the car they had reached the airport. As Robin got out and walked inside she couldn't help but felt the slightest hint of something. _Huh? What was that? It felt like... a witch? No.. a power surge? Perhaps the witch is hiding somewhere near here? _What ever the reason was, Robin kept her guard up and every once and awhile looked around her just to make sure the witch wouldn't try a sneak attack on them.

Robin abruptly stopped when the same little voice came back. _What? Who is that? Could it be the witch? Whoever it is he or she is telling me that it is fluently to capture Mastuo. Why does that sound so compiling? Its as if it's a type of mind control? Yes! That's it! The witch is trying to control my mind, but why did he want me to come with Amon to the airport if he isn't to be leaving until a few days later? Could he perhaps want his powers back? Or does he permanently want my craft?_

Before Robin could speak any of this to Amon there was suddenly a load explosion heard outside. Amon quickly turned back, and rushed outside with Robin close behind. That was until she abruptly stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked obviously confused that she couldn't move for some reason. Robin tried to yell for Amon to wait for her, but she realized that she couldn't speak either. _What the..? Why can't I move or speak? What is going on? Is the witch doing this to me?! Amon!! Come back! _In vain Robin tried to yell or scream, but nothing came out.

Robin suddenly stopped trying to speak or move when she heard a familiar laughing behind her. The familiar laughing seemed to have grown closer and closer to her until Robin could feel the other persons breathing behind her neck. It sent a waves of unwanted shivers down her spine. Who ever the figure was, it slowly moved away from her and was now in front of her. Green eyes suddenly widen in shock at the person before her now.

It appeared to be Matsuo, but instead of the horrid man that looked like a unwanted homeless person, now there stood before her a man wearing a well dressed black suit with matching shoes, his awful skin was now crystal clear, and he no longer held the smell of alcohol and vomit on his person. _What? How could he have changed his appearance so quickly? Did he acquire another power? _

Matsuo smiled manically at Robin, "Why Robin, I'm hurt you aren't happy to see me. After giving you that wondrous gift of mine, this is how you repay me? Hmm?" Somehow the ability to speak had come back to Robin but instead of answering his question she loudly began shouting Amon's name hoping that he would hear her. That was until the witch had retaken her speech and was now looking crudely at her.

"Shame on you Robin, using your only able time to speak on someone who can't even hear you, nor would want to come back and save you," he smiled evilly at her. This angered her greatly to the point Matsuo could almost feel the slightness of heat on his face as if she was trying to sit him on fire with her craft. He nodded his head as if it give him some sick satisfaction knowing that he had pressed the buttons to make her furious with him. "Well then Robin, since you seem to want to be back with Amon I will greatly grant your request." Robin didn't like the sound of his voice, something awful was going to happen and she knew that Amon and herself were going to be right in the middle of it all.

As Matsuo walked on ahead in front, Robin seemed to have slowly floated behind him, but not of course not by her own free will. Robin looked around the airport to see if anyone would have noticed, but they were all still to shaken from the explosion to notice. Robin bit her lip as she desperately tried to come up with some type of plan, but in the end nothing seemed to have worked. As they neared the front of the building Robin could now smell the smoke fumes, and blinked her eyes from time to time when they started to water.

She wondered why she had suddenly stopped so closely next to Matsuo, but because he was taller than she couldn't see what was going on. A part of Robin was slightly grateful, she didn't want to see whatever this evil witch could have done, but at the same time she knew she needed to see whatever it was. Matsuo then slowly moved out of her way and tilted his head slightly so Robin could see his face, "Go on Robin, I'm sure you'll just love the scene before you!"

Robin felt that the power that was keeping her legs bind was now gone, she slowly walked down the steps and looked at the wreckage that had been the explosion. Robin's eyes widen in shock and dismay at the sight, tears slowly starting forming as she collapsed to the ground. Finding that she also had her ability to speak back the first thing that leaped out of her throat was a painful crying noise. Matsuo smiled down at the now unstable Robin, _perfect everything is happening just the way I planned it for! And there is still so much more to be done!_

Mwhahaha! I have left it there for you all to ponder on what the sight of the wreckage actually is! Hehe... next chapter for sure will come this weekend!

****


	9. Illusion or reality?

Hehe... hello everyone... quickly garbs some ear plugs from all the yelling she is going to receive I'm terrible sorry to be just now updating this . . I got sick the weekend I said I was going to post this, so I wasn't able to then. School hasn't been helping me much either, but I had been working on this chapter a little bit. So I'm sure you all are wondering what the 'wreckage' is huh?

;p Well I shall stop my typing, now so that you may find out! Hope you guys like.

_**Chapter 9: Illusion or reality? **_

Robin continued to sit where she was, not caring that she was crying in front of the witch that had done this. She still couldn't believe what she saw before her. There by Amon's car was Karasuma's both were engulfed in flames. Despite all the smoke and people yelling and screaming at each other, Robin could make out three familiar bodies laying within the flames. _No... that can't be them... it just can't! _Matsuo looked down at the now broken young girl, "Ah.. but it is true! You know it is! Why how else would the cars suddenly burst into flames?"

Sadden greenish teary eyes quickly became those of despise and loathing at the man that standing next to her. "You...how could you do this?!" Robin shouted. The response Robin got sent ever core of her body numb. "I didn't do it dear little Robin. It was you my dear that did!" She looked at him in horror as images of Amon's, Karasuma, and Sakaki's faces came forth. They all were engulf in the flames crying out her name to stop, while she just stood there smiling and laughing at her compliment.

Robin garbed her head, and began shouting for the witch to stop showing her these images. When he finally stopped, Robin looked back at him with the same loathing and despising look she had given him moments before. "Those, she tried to say calmly, aren't really! Your just trying to trick me!" Even as she said those words the images still won't leave her mind. It was as if a part of her knew it was true, she was just fooling herself. Matsuo shook his head oblivious disappointed. "Robin Robin... you still haven't learn anything have you? How very unfortunate, but no matter you shall learn soon enough."

Suddenly the people and noise surrounding Robin and the witch both stopped and went dead silent. It was as if they were all frozen in time. Robin blinked in surprise as she stood up and turned to look at the witch questionable. A soft chuckle emerged from Matsuo when he saw the look on her face. "Why Robin did you already forget that I have many powers? Shame on you. I thought you would have know better." Robin looked around at all the people, her eyes stopped at the familiar scene of the cars. She sucked in her breathe quickly and slowly let it out as if to try and clam herself.

Matsuo grinned, _oh yes., this is indeed going even much better than I planned! She won't even know what's happening! _ Robin was finally able to turn away from the frozen scene of the cars. Even frozen in time she still couldn't stop the awful images of her friends faces screaming out in pain and asking her to stop. Those images would forever remained burned into her memory. Robin looked at Matsuo who seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, and what ever he was thinking wasn't good as the same manically smile once again appeared on his face.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Matsuo looked up to see Robin looking at him as if already knowing that something awful was going to happen again. "Well Robin I believe you would like a change of cinerary, no?" Without waiting for her reply the hazard that was the airport, was gone and now they stood in a flower field that seemed to stretch on forever. Robin looked around wildly, wondering how they had gotten here. Matsuo smiled as he watched her look around and finally decided to explain it to her. "Oh Robin.. I assume you want to know how I got us here in the blink of an eye? Well, I would tell you but I'm finding myself being to generous today. So I think I shall let you guess and see." _This will be highly entertaining, _he thought.

_Let me guess and see? Is he toying with me? _Robin blinked her eyes in surprise, as familiar thoughts of someone suddenly came rushing into her mind. _Huh? What? How can I be hearing someone's thoughts, if no one but the witch and I? _Robin stopped her train of thought the wheels in her head were spinning rapidly as it all became quiet clear. Robin looked Matsuo right in the head and started speaking the same clam voice of hers that she had just now regained, "your powers are indeed very strong, but no matter how strong or powerful you become you can't trick me. I see now that this is not reality. It is all but a mere illusion!"

Matsuo smiled and started clapping his hands. "Why Robin I must say I am quiet impressed. I didn't think that you would have figured it out so quickly." Robin just stared at him wordless. "Ah", he said, "and you wish to be returned back to reality don't you?" She nodded her head yes. "But of course my dear I will be happy to send you back... when I am done with what I have planned for you!" he shouted. "What do you mean by that?!" Robin asked with the slight hint of fear in her voice.

A smile so evil and wide suddenly appeared on his face, it sent Robin's blood cold. "Robin dear.. why else would I have shown all of this to you? Why it is because at this very moment I am controlling your body to do just that!" Green eyes widen in horror and shock as the words the witch had just spoken slowly started to sink in. "No!", Robin yelled at him, "That can't be!" "Ah! But it can and shall be! I will even give you a front row seat if you wish!"

Suddenly Robin was back in the airport. She looked around to see if she could spot Matsuo, but he was no where to be found. A few seconds later to Robin's dismay, there she stood with Matsuo by her side smiling sweetly at the ghost like from of Robin. "See it is as I told you! I can indeed promise you, that you will get to see a wondrous show!" Robin tried to yell at him, but she couldn't say anything. All she could do was watch as she sadly saw her soulless body walk away with Matsuo, to commit the horror she had witnessed just mere minutes ago.

Well so ends another chapter! I hope you guys like the twist in this chapter. Don't worry I'll soon get to the Amon/Robin part its just a very slow start. Hehe. I hope to post the next chapter soon!

****


	10. Sorry guys

Wow.. I didn't think anyone still cared about this story. I was shocked when I found out that I had two new reviews not to long ago. I'm really sorry to those of you who wanted to see more of this, but it's been so long since I have had a chance to write any of it I'm just not really focused on finishing it right now. I would hate to have to write just because I should, I would rather write for the fun of it. That doesn't mean I wouldn't ever write another chapter or other story, just not right now. Again I'm really sorry to those of you who had been patiently waiting for another chapter, I hope that whenever I do get the chance to you will still read this story, or what ever others that I may write, if not that's fine too.


End file.
